


Калейдоскоп

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: сборник драбблов по чувствам-эмоциям.возможно, когда-нибудь продолжу.





	1. Сожаление

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/wJngNVx)

У Чонсу много сожалений. Порой он даже думает, что сосчитать их все — непосильная задача. Только нужно ли это? Чонсу уверен, что нет. Он сожалеет о слишком многих вещах, и как бы он не старался это скрыть, получается не очень хорошо.

Чонун приходит к нему домой поздно вечером с пакетом еды. Он говорит, что хочет разделить ношу Чонсу, чтобы он не пытался вынести всё в одиночку, чтобы он вытащил все переживания наружу и не запирал их глубоко в себе. Чонсу слабо улыбается, кивает и идёт на кухню следом за Чонуном.

— Хён, хватит грызть себя изнутри, — серьёзным тоном начинает Чонун, глядя в глаза. — Мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим. Ты не всесильный, не нужно сожалеть о том, что уже случилось.

Он и сам это понимает. Он знает, что будет лучше, если попытаться посмотреть на всё под другим углом, сделать выводы и просто двигаться дальше. Но это тяжело. На самом деле, Чонсу боится представить, как переживал бы подобные моменты без своих друзей.

— Не только ты за нас всех отвечаешь. Мы все друг за друга в ответе, хён.

Чонсу чувствует, как тугой клубок из переживаний, сожалений и терзаний начинает распутываться, позволяя сделать глубокий вдох.


	2. Счастье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/vHdI2kQ)

Чонсу улыбается. Он смотрит на своих друзей и не может сдержать улыбки. Вот так проводить время вместе — счастье. Чонсу больше всего любит такие моменты, как сейчас, когда они собираются вместе.

Участники Super Junior давно стали для него второй семьей, с которой проводишь большую часть своей жизни. И видеть, как они шутят, веселятся, ведут себя, словно дети, заставляет Чонсу чувствовать себя счастливым.

Время, которое он проводит вместе с ними, всегда пролетает очень быстро, и Чонсу кажется, что каждый раз он оказывается в другом мире. Где нет боли, разочарований, сожалений и чувства вины. Где есть только улыбки близких друзей, их радостный смех и, казалось бы, беззаботность в глазах.

Чонсу не поворачивает голову на звук шагов, когда к нему подходит Хичоль и обнимает со спины — он знал, что тот сейчас сделает нечто подобное; в конце концов, он знает его, как облупленного. Хичоль смотрит вперёд, туда же, куда и сам Чонсу — на фотосессию остальных участников.

— Что думаешь? — шепчет Хичоль, облокотившись подбородком на плечо Чонсу.

— Я счастлив, — отвечает Чонсу, а после добавляет, — что вы все у меня есть.

Чонсу щекой ощущает улыбку Хичоля, и он уверен, что тот разделяет его чувства.


	3. Радость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/eLZiPiB)

Чонсу не может сказать точно, из-за чего он просыпается: из-за облизывания Кунги или из-за запаха кофе, витающего по квартире. Он потягивается, встаёт, заправляет постель и идёт за Кунги на кухню.

— Ты мог бы её покормить, раз встал раньше, — мягко произносит Чонсу, глядя на Хичоля. Тот выглядит по-домашнему уютно: на нём надет фартук, он что-то помешивает на плите и поёт себе под нос их новую песню. Он редко остаётся у Чонсу на ночь, а готовит завтрак — и того реже, поэтому подобный вид всегда можно считать поводом для радости.

— Это такое «доброе утро»? — бурчит Хичоль, повернувшись с ложкой в руках, и улыбается. — Она съела всё, что я ей наложил в миску, Чонсу-я.

— Спасибо, — говорит Чонсу, подходя к Хичолю, заглядывает через его плечо. — Ты правда приготовил её для меня?

— Хотя бы иногда тебе нужно её есть, — тихо отвечает Хичоль, помешивая почти готовый завтрак.

Чонсу никогда не думал, что доживёт до того, чтобы Хичоль варил для него кашу. Нет, он знает, что тот за него всегда переживает и беспокоиться, но чтобы так... Чонсу не может сдержать радостной улыбки. Ему повезло с Хичолем.


End file.
